None The Wiser
by Black Panther23
Summary: A story about the senior year of David Gordon. Four years after Rome and middle school,what's become of him and his friends? Rated M for later chapters.
1. RedBlooded Adult

**Okay so, I got a spark of muse that I couldn't help but start writing. I haven't writen fanfiction in a long time and this is my first Lizzie Mcguire. This is basicly just a little intro, more characters and history will come into play in the two chapter. But this story is very Gordo-centered. So please reviews are loved.**

17-year-old David Gordon stared blankly at the white screen in front of him. The blinking line seemed to mock him as it waited for him to start writing. The paper was due tomorrow and he'd been warned that without it he was at risk of losing his picture perfect GPA. It didn't help matters that right now his mind was completely blocked, not a single sentence that made any sense came to mind. At least not one that had anything to do with his English assignment or The Kite Runner. Shaking his head in order to break out of his thoughtful trance, sitting up in the badly worn leather chair.

He leaned forward,rubbing the back of his stiff head in hopes to relieve some of the pressure. Then he grabbed his backpack,searching through it before pulling out his English binder. But as he turned the page to the current set of notes, it all read like gibberish to him right now. Rubbing his eyes to try and focus but once again it came up with nothing. He tossed the binder on his desk slightly harder then he had meant to,making a mess out of the couple of empty cans and pages that crowded his computer desk.

Sighing defeated, he pushed himself out of the chair before glancing over at his alarm clock. The numbers reads were bright in his dimly lit room, screaming at him that it was nearly three in the morning. With a humorless chuckle, Gordo amused himself with the fact that the paper was now due today. He ran his hand through his short curly dark locks,pulling softly in silent frustration. He just didn't understand was what wrong with his tonight. Gordo was known constantly as the smart one in his group of friends, ever since middle school. A title that had followed him even to this day as he raced towards the end of his senior year. Larry Tudgeman and him never failed to be the best in school, but Larry was more so the nerdy one. And Gordo was happy with the fact that he was more so smart then nerdy.

Gordo knew he had to accept one thing; he just had too much on his mind right now to finish this paper. Though he was pretty sure that Mr. Cole wasn't going to get him an extension on it. His hard ass of a English teacher was known for never accepting late work. Even to David Gordon, the kid who was probably one of the brightest kids in Hillridge. And right now, Gordo hardly even cared about his assignment. Also that fact that he had to get up in a little over three hours was keeping him from really tying. So instead of going back to his seat in front of the blank computer screen, Gordo made his way to his connected bathroom. He stepped up to the mirror in his bathroom,turning on the rush of warm water from the sink. Cupping his hands and filling them with water, Gordo leaned in and splashed the water in his face.

As he looked back to the mirror, he slowly scanned his own face. Gordo was not the same boy he'd been in middle school in both mind and body. His dorky ways had long since matured, he was no longer the arguemental 'fact-stater' as he was when he was thirteen. no, he'd grown up to be an adult. A real one, and not just the man his Jewish beliefs claimed he was when he was thirteen. But that was it, just about everything had changed. Gordo was no longer short either, a feature that he always haunted him and caused many self-confident issue. Especially in middle school when his two girl best friends were taller then him. But not anymore, Gordo was almost pleased to state that he was roughly 6'2 after an amazing growth spurt in ninth grade. That wasn't even the end of the story, Gordo had also joined the basketball team with Ethan that same year. Also in his freshmen year he, along with all the other male freshmen, were forced to attend a weightlifting class for the gym credit. He'd enjoyed it more then just being a forced course, so he and Ethan Craft had taken it every year since. No, he was some muscle man but the lean muscle he had gained was impressive.

Mix in bright gray blue eyes and dark brown curls that sometimes fell in those eyes, Gordo was seen as one of the hottest boys in Hillridge high. And he was perfectly content with being known as the smart, hot one. He pushed away from the sink and stripped out of his clothing. After a long hot shower, Gordo was finally able to flopped down into his soft unmade bed but with a his last thought of agony it was only for a few hours.


	2. Early Morning Therapy

**So this is chapter two and it starts to introduce more of what's happened. It ends in something of a confusing cliffhanger but don't worry..that will be explained later.**

The gym filled with the sound of of his loud dibbles that throbbed in his head, something that lack of sleep always caused. But the major headache was something he could handle like he'd done many times before, considering sleep wasn't one of Gordo's strong points these days. He moved swiftly to the top of the key and ran to the hoop, getting some air and slamming it home. It was a normal thing for him, coming to the school's gym before classes started and getting in some shots. Gordo always saw it some kind of therapy, no matter what he'd been through the night before he could come here and shoot his problems away. Well at least enough so that he could make it through a long school day.

A sounding "Dude" filled the gym as Gordo gathered up the ball from the shiny gym floor. He turned his head, a smile instantly coming to his lips. Ethan Craft stood in front of him, an amusing awed look on his rather 'yummy' face as his best friends labeled it.

"What's up, Ethan?" He smirked as he tossed the ball his way, placing his hands on his hips to catch his breath. Ethan and Gordo had bonded over the Rome trip and after being teammates, they'd come to view each other as best friends. It was good for Gordo to have a guy best friend for once. Growing up, he had Lizzie and Miranda who were his only real close friends. Sure he had plenty of average guy friends and teammates he hung with, but Ethan was amusing enough to keep around.

A chuckle fell from the tall blond boy as he easily caught the orange basketball "No wonder your so much better then us..you practice like..all the time" He let a crooked grin spread across his features. Ethan was not the brightest bulb in the world, but he'd matured some since hitting high school. Much to many of the guys, that only helped Ethan appeal. He hopped up,landing the three pointer straight through the net.

"I don't know about 'so much better'. But I do put my work in" He shrugged,putting up the ball and tossing in a easy fade away shot.

"David Gordon, always humble man" Ethan joked with him. Gordo was humble, there was no doubts in that. His parents were perfectionist and their son was their prefect little pea, he had to follow suit even if the pressure was unbearable at times. To them, everything he did was just something that got him closer to being the best. Being the best didn't much matter to Gordo, but pleasing his parents did even when that seemed impossible at times.

Gordo glanced at Ethan, his smirk lingering "I've got to be humble. Only room enough for one big head in this friendship" A deep laugh coming from him as he tossed the ball back to Ethan. He glanced over at the clock and sighed, he could play basketball all day if he could but there classes to get to. Moving to the bleachers where he had laid his forgotten book bag, putting it up before swinging it onto his shoulder.

"I'll by pass that comment, since I know its the truth" Ethan's voice came from behind him, he turned just in time to see the ball leave his hands and bounce off the rim. "Then again, what do I have to get a big head on?" He laughed, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Beats me, Craft" He chuckled and followed Ethan outside the gym that led out to a courtyard. The courtyard had been empty when he came on campus but now it was crowded with kids. Most of them claiming their normal morning gathering spots to chat with friends. Then some were headed to the cafeteria, obviously to get some breakfast before the school day began.

He felt a slight pat on his hand and looked over at Ethan "I'll see you in English, chill?" He said, in which nodded in response before Ethan took off in the direction was his girlfriend, Bailey Mitchells. He'd only hung out with the girl a handful times, but despite being a year younger then his group she was really cool. From where he stood, he could spot his friends gathering across the quad. They met every morning in the same place, as many 'groups' did, it was like their spot which was a comforting thing for Gordo. Stuffing his hands in pockets, Gordo headed over to the group.

Lizzie's eyes connected with his and he smiled, giving her a hello nod. After crushing on her all through middle school then going through a drama-filled relationship for two years, Gordo still managed to maintain a tight friendship with the blond. "Ah, Gordo.." She said,rushing over him obviously very excited. "My parents were obviously in a good mood for some reason that I rather not know about...but anyways, they agreed to the double birthday bash" She chatted along, linking arms with him as they continued to the 'corner'. The Corner was the classic nickname that their spot had been dubbed almost three years ago.

"Oh wow. I almost totally forgot about that" He said, setting his book bag down on the concentrate bench.

"Leave it to David to forget his own birthday" Gordo smiled as he set his eyes on the source of the voice, Kate Sanders. Lizzie was about the only person who continued to call him Gordo, even when they were dating. All the rest of his friends decided to call him David as it sounded more like the grown up he'd become.

Smirking as he stood in front of where she sat on the bench "Course, cause I can count on you to remind me" He said, leaning over and kissing her lips softly. Kate had been his steady girlfriend for three months, but they'd been friends with benefits for even longer then that. It was true that Kate was commitment shy since breaking up with Ethan for good in tenth grade. And after Lizzie, Gordo wanted to be free for a little while before tying another relationship. It was a good thing,though because Kate and him had spent the summer really getting to know each other. Needless to say that their relationship had been a shocker to everyone, but Kate had been a different person after his parent's marriage fell apart. She'd told him that she wanted to be different then her parents, who were miserable her whole life, and he helped her with that.

Kate laughed softly before looking towards Lizzie "Shocker, isn't it?" They shared a knowing look with a giggle. Gordo wasn't one for his own birthday and both of them knew that. He'd remember Lizzie's before his own, and they were only about a week apart. Which was the main reason for the 'Double Birthday Bash' idea, instead of two parties for the different birthdays they had decided to throw a huge party for both of them in Lizzie's backyard. Plus Gordo's apartment was just too small for any party.

Lizzie and Kate went on talking about the party planning as Gordo's eyes scanned the rest of the group. Of course, they were the same people from his middle school group like Larry. The gang finally accepted Larry after he cleaned up a bit before entering high school,claiming the he was the new Larry. And the 'new' Larry had a long-term girlfriend by the same of Ellie Yates, who was a little on the nerdy side but that was a good thing for Larry. He waved a short hello the couple before his eyes landed on a quiet Latina sitting just away from group. Out of everyone, Miranda had taken his new relationship the hardest, but she had every right to.

He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, tying to be casual but she only shrugged. "I know this is hard, Rand" He tried to use a comforting tone.

Miranda finally looked at him "It's not hard, David...just different" She sighed

"Well...I don't want it to be" He pleaded.

She looked at him rather harshly "You should of thought about that before" She paused, questioning with her eyes. "Maybe things would be different"

"And we wouldn't have Kayla" He placed his hand on her hand, rubbing softly as he knew that would calm her down. "And you know she's a blessing to us both."

Miranda nodded, silently cussing him for being so right all the time. "She misses her daddy"


End file.
